goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Hart Gives Randall Weems a Swirly While Taking Over King Bob's Throne and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Penny walked over to Rachel Hart who was down. Penny: Hi, Rachel! What's up? Rachel: I can't believe Lawson suspended for a week alongside Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde, thanks to that weasel boy Randall. Penny: What?! That lousy fashion reject snitched on Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde?! Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Randall's in so trouble! Curse that Weems! Then Penny had an idea. Penny: I know, Rachel! How about you take over King Bob's throne so you can give Randall a swirly? Rachel: That's a good idea! I'm going to be a queen of the playground! But why? Because King Bob, Tara and his loyal subjects are gone to Mental People's Home along with Captain Brad and his troops! King Bob's guards won't catch us! Penny: Yeah, King Bob and his friends won't get us now! Hahahahaha! Rachel: Because Sue Bob's not here, I want you to bring me the royal clothes and a tiara. Penny: Don't worry. I'll go to the clothing room to get them for you. You go to the Jungle Gym and begin the coronation. Rachel: Right! Rachel walked off to the Jungle Gym and went up the ladder, and then she faced King Bob's throne, and then she turned around. She called to the kids. Rachel: Attention, kids in the playground! Today is my coronation! Come over here at once! Then the kids came, and then Penny arrived with Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay. Penny approached the ladder and went up to the top of the Jungle Gym. Penny: Rachel, here are your royal clothes and a tiara. Rachel: Thanks, Penny! Rachel put on a purple gown, a royal red cloak and a tiara, and she gave an announcement. Rachel: Kids in the playground, King Bob and all of his friends are gone to Mental People's Home. When Lawson's suspension is over, he'll be King Lawson. And I, Rachel, will be the queen of the playground and take over King Bob's throne. All of you will obey me. Rachel called to Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay. Rachel: Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay, bring Randall to me! Chucko: Yes, Your Majesty! Jocko: Yes, Your Majesty! Koreo: Yes, Your Majesty! Buster: Yes, Your Majesty! Cheay: Yes, Your Majesty! So Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay walked over to Randall Weems and picked him up. Randall: Hey! Let me go! Let me go, you horrid boys! Chucko: Shut up! You just snitched on Lawson! Jocko: Now he's suspended for a week along with Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde, because of you! Koreo: I miss my buddy Clyde, and it's all your fault! Buster: If you haven't suspended Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde! Cheay: None of this would have happened! Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay carried Randall up the ladder and they left him to Rachel and Penny. Randall: Hey! Why did you bring me here?! I want King Bob back! Rachel: No! King Bob's gone to Mental People's Home now, and that's a capital final! You just snitched on my boyfriend Lawson and his friends Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde! And for your punishment, I'm giving you a swirly! Randall was horrified. Randall: No no no no no no no no no! Not a swirly! Please don't give me a swirly! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rachel: Too bad! You're going to get a swirly whether you like it or not! Come on, Penny! Let's give him a swirly! Penny: Good idea! Rachel and Penny picked up Randall, and carried him down the ladder, kicking and screaming. Randall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rachel and Penny carried him to the bathroom, and then they reached the bathroom. They dragged him into the bathroom, and took him to the toilet. Rachel: Time to give you a swirly! Randall: No! Not a swirly! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Penny: Too bad! Be prepared! Rachel and Penny turned Randall upside-down and started dipping him in the toilet. Randall: AAAAAAAARGH! MISS FINSTER, HELP ME! HELP! THOSE GIRLS ARE DIPPING ME IN THE TOILET! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! HELP, SAVE ME! SAVE ME! Then Menlo came, and saw Rachel and Penny dipping Randall in the toilet. Menlo: Oh no! Hart and Painapp are dipping poor Randall in the toilet! I better get help! Randall: HELP! MENLO, DO SOMETHING! HEEEEEEEEEELP! I HATE BEING DIPPED IN THE TOILET! AAAAAAH! Outside the bathroom, Miss Finster walked by, and she stopped. Miss Finster: Hey! What's going on?! I hear Randall's in trouble! I must help him! Miss Finster went inside the bathroom, and she saw Rachel and Penny dipping Randall in the toilet, and she screamed in horror. Miss Finster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh no! Rachel and Penny are dipping Randall in the toilet! I must stop her! Miss Finster turned mad. Miss Finster: Rachel! Penny! Stop! Then Rachel and Penny stopped dipping Randall, and they put him down. Randall walked over to Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster, Rachel took over King Bob's throne and she and Penny gave me a swirly. And now my head's covered in toilet water. I'm ruined. Miss Finster: Oh no! Your head's filthy, and your clothes are wet. Pooh! I think you need a good wash! Randall: Thanks, Miss Finster. Randall walked out of the bathroom, feeling humiliated. Miss Finster glared to Rachel and Penny. Miss Finster: Rachel and Penny, you two are a disgrace! How dare you give Randall a swirly?! You know it's unacceptable! Poor Randall has been cleaned, because of you! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office now! Rachel and Penny went out of the bathroom and went back inside Third Street School on the way to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace. Then they entered Principal Prickly's office and confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Rachel and Penny? Why are you here? Rachel: Um, um, um, I took over King Bob's throne. I gave Randall a swirly with a help Penny. Penny: It's because he snitched on Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde. Principal Prickly was horrified. Principal Prickly: Oh my god! This is unacceptable! Rachel, how dare you take over King Bob's throne and give Randall a swirly?! And Penny, how dare you give Randall a swirly?! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever give a school informer like Randall a swirly. You see giving a school informer like Randall undermines authority. It demonstrate impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids, and you did a stunt. But Miss Finster assures me it's horrid. That's it, both of you are suspended for a week! Go home right now! Rachel and Penny went out of Principal Prickly's office, and then Ashley A came. Ashley A: Well, well, well! It it isn't Rachel Hart and Penny Painapp! I've heard that you gave Randall a swirly! That's a horrid thing to do! I was going to be a queen because King Bob's gone to Mental People's Home along with his advisers, his girlfriend, his loyal subjects, Morris, Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers! Give me the royal clothes! Rachel: Alright, you win! Take them! Rachel took off her tiara and her royal clothes and passed them to Ashley A. Ashley A: I think they're mine now! I'm going to wear them so I can be queen and there's nothing you can do about that! Bye! Ashley A walked off. Penny: Go ahead, Ashley A! Do your worst! Rachel: You won't be so lucky this time, you fashion reject! Rachel and Penny went home in disgrace. Back in Rachel's house, Rachel's parents were extremely angry with Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you take over King Bob's throne and give Randall a swirly?! You know giving Randall a swirly is horrid! Rachel's mum: You should be ashamed of yourself! Rachel: But mum, Randall snitched on Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde and got them into trouble with Miss Finster. And besides, she whomps. Rachel's mum: We don't care! Poor Randall's covered in toilet water. Now he needs to take a bath, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Rachel's dad: Go to your room now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart Emma as Penny and Ashley Armbruster Joey as Chucko Kowalski and Koreo Paul as Jocko and Menlo Steven as Buster Dave as Cheay Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff